<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>3 Times Bucky Was Gone on Sam by 27dis</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22956355">3 Times Bucky Was Gone on Sam</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/27dis/pseuds/27dis'>27dis</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, Bucky spoke Russian, M/M, Race Driver AU, SamBucky Fic Exchange, Smitten Bucky Barnes, bad Russian translations, club like descriptions</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-20 04:49:44</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,602</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22956355</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/27dis/pseuds/27dis</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>If you went to anywhere else in the world, you'll find street racing illegal. But, here, in Kroy Wen?</p><p>It was a job.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>James "Bucky" Barnes/Sam Wilson</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>39</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>3 Times Bucky Was Gone on Sam</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lucifuge5/gifts">Lucifuge5</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hi, Lucifuge5! I'm sorry that this gift is very, very late. Happy belated Valentine's day!! I really hope that you enjoy this because I was very confused on how I would approach you wants and avoid your DNWs.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>1</p><p>There are almost no illegal things in Kroy Wen. Except some things, he was free to do anything there. It was beautiful, he thought.</p><p><em>"This city is always shining,"</em> his father had said to him when he was eight. <em>"There are lights, clubs, people, community."</em> Eight year old Bucky had been fascinated by it all. It was the only things he knew after all. <em>"Those are the one that made it beautiful."</em></p><p>Bucky had agreed with that until this day. The city was indeed beautiful. He didn't care what people outside said of them. He enjoyed his life here, in Kroy Wen. His family. His home. His friends. His job.</p><p>Oh, what a wonderful job.</p><p>If you went to anywhere else in the world, you'll find street racing illegal. But, here, in Kroy Wen?</p><p>It was a job.</p><p>Being a street race driver had its own perks than being a formal one. There are races everywhere, daily, and, most importantly, money. People were always betting at this kind of race and Bucky kept winning. He was good at it. No, he was <em>excellent</em> at it.</p><p>Being raised in an exciting city, quoting his mother's words, made Bucky a dangerous person. He guessed that it was true after all. He had enjoyed it. The thrill, the loud, the color.</p><p>"James." A soft, but stern voice made Bucky shifted his gaze from the crowd. He was welcomed with the sight of a red-haired woman.</p><p>"Natalia," he said back, smiling. They exchanged a quick hug before Natasha laughed.</p><p>"Still with the nickname?" she asked, her eyebrows raised. "Natalia?"</p><p>Natasha was an old friend of Bucky. They just recently met again not too long ago, after he entered this racing club. Apparently, she was the secretary.</p><p>They walked through tables and chairs, waiters and waitress, the bet board, until the bar across. Bucky had always wanted to join this club. It was one of the most popular racing club in the city after all.</p><p>"You are climbing to the top quickly, huh," Natasha said after she placed their order. Her hands were folded on the table, chin on one of them. Bucky smirked at her comment.</p><p>"What can I say? I'm a pretty good racer," Bucky shrugged easily. "Besides, Stark wasn't that bad either."</p><p>Natasha snorted at that. She knew that Stark and him were rivals since probably kindergarten. She knew that Bucky didn't compliments people for nothing.</p><p>"Well, at least his wheel didn't break off this time."</p><p>While Bucky smirked, the woman laughed at the memory. It was such a long time ago, but it was still fresh in his mind. Stark went wild to the side of the track and Bucky laughing at his car like a mad man.</p><p>"Your arrogance is going to be the better of you, Barnes. Just you wait," Natasha said with a shake of her head, picking up the glass that the bartender just put. Bucky picked up his glass of juice—drinking before a race wasn't a good idea—and they drank in comfortable silence.</p><p>While they were quiet, Bucky's eyes wandered off through the club. He eyed the other racers, waiting for the call for the track. He noticed that some of them were bringing company and were being loud about it. He scrunched his eyebrows before his gaze went to something else.</p><p>The bet board was filled with bets and names. He smirked when he saw his own name in there, getting a lot of names already when it was only weeks. When a man walked across the board, blocking Bucky's view, that was when he noticed something else.</p><p>The club was filled with people. Waiters and waitress there and there. But the man Bucky was currently staring at was maybe the sexiest man he had ever seen.</p><p>"Hey, Nat." Bucky poked her side to get her attention. When the woman looked towards him, he pointed to the man. "Do you know that man?"</p><p>Natasha glanced to him before lifted up her eyebrows. "Sam Wilson. 30. Had been a waiter here for two years at least."</p><p>Bucky let out a hum at the information. His eyes were still fixed at the man, Sam. He was serving drinks to a what to be seemed another driver. They were chatting animatedly, but the hand on Sam's waist and the glint on the driver's eyes told him.</p><p>Waiter and waitress were a thing at this kind of club and their purpose was to ... entertain. Of course they had to be good-looking for the job and Bucky was familiar to them. But there was this something with him. Something different from this man.</p><p>"He got your eyes, James?" Natasha asked after minutes of staring. She was half-smirking at the behavior of her friend, who was currently drooling at the waiter. Without shame at all, Bucky just nodded, a smirk growing on his face.</p><p>"With a face like that, can you blame me?"</p><p>(When they locked eyes that night, Bucky couldn’t help but licked his lips.)</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>2</p><p>Bucky couldn’t believe his luck that night. He had won a race with the Mighty Thor. And he must say, that the blonde was a very difficult opponent.</p><p><em>“Don’t underestimate yourself, Buck,”</em> Thor had said when he approuched him to his car. <em>“You’ll be on the top in no time.”</em></p><p>He was pretty sure he was still shaking now after that handshake and hug. With a smile on his face, Thor patted him on the shoulder for the third time that night and went off to his team. That man was very generous. Which didn’t help his case right now because he thought that he was too damn lucky.</p><p>“James, this is Sam Wilson.”</p><p>Bucky was pretty sure he was wearing his dumb expression right now. How could he not? The sexy man was standing in front of him with an equally sexy smile before bowing to him lightly.</p><p>“Pleasure to meet you, sir.”</p><p>Making sure Sam didn’t see, Bucky gave a look to Natasha who was smirking smugly. She had planned this. Of course, she did. The woman would never miss a chance at throwing Bucky off.</p><p>“That, I must say, was a pretty intense race, sir.” Sam had fixed his posture to a more straight standing position, still keeping his head humbly down as he might have been told by the boss of the club. Bucky had to swallow down the urge to take his chin and made the shorter man looked straight into his eyes.</p><p>“Yeah, it was,” Bucky replied, consciously checking Sam out. He slowly put a hand on the waiter’s bicep, staring still at him. He was sure to make his move obvious so the other man could back off if he wanted to. Sam didn’t.</p><p>Natasha just stood there, mentally laughing at how smitten Bucky was for the other.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>3</p><p>Bucky was very, very, <em>very</em> lucky these days. He didn’t know what he did that made him deserved this, but it’s not like he was complaining. He was extremely delighted.</p><p>“Sir,” the light of the club had made a way to him and greeted him with a charming smile on his face. Sam stood there, still in his waiter uniform, keeping his posture smaller than the other guests and drivers. Probably one of the training he got, Bucky thought, pushing the assumption aside even when he didn’t like it. He had to focus now.</p><p>“Sam,” Bucky said while tipping his glass a little bit. Sam made an expression at the offering that Bucky couldn’t decipher.</p><p>“Sorry, sir, we can’t accept offerings from members or guests,” Sam said with such formality that Bucky didn’t like.</p><p>“<em>Дурацкие гребаные правила</em>,” Bucky had muttered. “<em>Даже не могу повеселиться с тобой</em>.” He was sure that Sam heard him, judging by his confused eyes, but the waiter didn’t say anything to question what he meant.</p><p>“But when we are not in this place, surely you can, right?”</p><p>Sam was visibly surprised by the reply. He certainly didn’t see that coming. Bucky smirked at him while the man seemed to be thinking deeply. It wasn’t that long until he finally stared at Bucky’s eyes and said, “I’m sure that can be arranged, sir.”</p><p>Bucky’s smirk got wider at his response. Great, this was going smoother than he had hoped.</p><p>“Sure you can, doll.”</p><p>He was pretty sure he saw the same smirk on Sam’s face before the man bowed again.</p><p>“I think you have to go to the track right now if you want to make it on time, sir.”</p><p>Bucky glanced at the clock that was hung loosely on the wall of the club. Five minutes until the race.</p><p>“Will you see me there?”</p><p>There was a look of disappointment at Sam’s eyes before he shook his head regretfully. “I believe that I can’t, sir. That was again the rules.”</p><p>Bucky sighed. There was a lot of rules for a waiter.</p><p>“But I believe that we can meet again after the race.”</p><p>Sam had offered to him with a smile he had never saw before and he wondered if he was the first person to see that smile on this club.</p><p>“Well, see you soon then,” Bucky said while squeezing Sam’s arm a little bit, throwing a wink at the man. Sam seemed to be throw off guard for a second before returning to his formality.</p><p>“Have a good race, sir.”</p><p>Bucky hoped he didn’t imagine the dreamy look on Sam’s face when he left.</p><p>(“’When’, huh?” Sam shook his head. Despite that, he couldn’t stop the smile on his face from growing.)</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I guess that this is some kind of experiment? I was planning a Race Driver AU to fill my SSBingo. I guess I wanted to have the hang of it?</p><p>Bad Russian translations brought to you by Yandex Translations:<br/>Дурацкие гребаные правила : Stupid fvcking rules<br/>Даже не могу повеселиться с тобой : Can't even have fun with you</p><p>And, yes, Kroy Wen is New York but in AU.</p><p>(Don't forget to check <a href="https://www.tumblr.com/blog/27dis">my tumblr</a>, or just search 27dis on tumblr!)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>